How Far
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* She wondered if she meant anything to him anymore. If she left, would he care? Would he be able to answer her when she asked him "How far?" Jay/OC/Adam


_**Here's a oneshot for World's Biggest Jerichoholic!lol. I did it just because I could,lol. Song is How Far, by Martina McBride and I own nothing...Enjoy Demi!**

* * *

_

There's a boat, I could sail away

_There's the sky, I could catch a plane_

_There's a train, there's the tracks_

_I could leave and I could choose to not come back_

_Oh never come back_

To be brutally honest, Demi did consider leaving. Maybe buy a houseboat and go on her own personal cruise, possibly catch a plane to the next town and settle down there, buy a one-way ticket to her hometown and hang with the family again. Those were all options she considered and if she ever decided to leave, he needed to know that there was a chance she'd never come back. There was always a chance that she'd never come back.

_There you are, giving up the fight_

_Here I am begging you to try_

_Talk to me, let me in_

_But you just put your wall back up again_

_Oh when's it gonna end_

She stood behind him as he sat on the couch, eyes intently watching a hockey game. Demi had important news to tell him, very important news. As she draped her arms over the back of the couch, she sighed. "Jay, have you been listening to me?"

"Of course." He replied, not tearing his gaze from the T.V.

"Then why won't you just _talk_ to me? I know it must be tough being the ECW Champion and all, butt hat doesn't give you the right to ignore me. For months this is all our relationship has been. You come home, too tired to do anything and go to sleep. In the morning you're in too much of a rush to even bother to say 'good morning' or 'I love you'. I am _begging_ you to just let me in." Demi finished, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"That's nice." He mumbled, clearly not paying attention. Sighing with a scoff, Demi threw her hands up in frustration. "Listen, Dem, I'm really tired and I have to go to bed. We'll talk in the morning, I promise." He kissed her forehead before retreating to the bedroom. Demi shook her head, not believing what he said. He had just put his wall up again and she was wondering when he'd realize that _she _should just as important, hey even _more_ important to him than any title belt.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say how far_

That was when she made her decision. She waited until Jay was asleep before gathering most of her clothes and piling them into her suitcase. Grabbing a piece of paper, she scrawled a note to Jay and as tears rolled down her cheeks and splotched the paper beneath her palms, she almost changed her mind. _Almost._ Placing the note on the bathroom mirror where he was sure to see it the next morning, she quietly moved downstairs and her mind flickered over her decision. One part of her was telling her to stay, things could only get better. The other argued that his behavior would repeat itself.

Sitting down on the couch, she contemplated for a moment. Yes, she loved Jay, but she couldn't live life as second to everything. Yes, she wanted to make it work, but she couldn't live like that. It was time for her to walk away and if Jay wanted to follow, then he could. Until then, she'd go as far as she needed to until he realized what he really wanted.

_There's a chance I could change my mind_

_But I won't, not till you decide_

_What you want, what you need_

_Do you even care if I stay or leave_

_Oh, what's it gonna be_

Again, she moved to the door and as soon as her hand wrapped itself around the knob, she had more second thoughts. Maybe it would be easier for her to take the easy way out, stay here and see if anything changes. But how could things change if nothing happened to change them? No, she had to leave. A low chuckled escaped her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand. She knew Jay wouldn't wake up, he was way too much of a heavy sleeper.

Silently, she vowed to herself that she'd only go as far as she needed to. Once he realized what he wanted and needed, she'd stop and hope that he chose her. Somewhere deep inside of her, she wondered if he even cared if she stayed or left. She wondered what he would choose. Maybe that was their problem, she couldn't predict him anymore. She used to know him inside and out, now he was just a Rubik's Cube. Going along with her instincts, she opened the door and stepped out into the wintry Canadian night and quickly jogged to her car where she threw her bag into the backseat and buckled herself into the driver's seat before peeling out of the driveway and driving to wherever she'd stop.

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say how far_

_Out of this chair, or just across the room_

_Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon_

As fate would have it, she ended up in Adam's driveway. Carefully, she knocked on the door and chuckled when she heard him growl. 'What do you want?' A few seconds later, the door opened and Adam looked shocked to see me. He was in one of his old shirts and boxers while balancing himself on his crutches. Her heart went out to the injured man and she cleared her throat. "Adam, do you mind if I stay with you for a while?"

His face softened to a sympathetic and friendly smile. "Of course, now get in here, Dem. It's Ontario in the fall, there's a draft." She chuckled and followed him inside. "What are you still doing up, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I could ask you the same question, Ad. Doesn't your leg need rest?"

"First of all, my dear friend, I couldn't sleep and second of all, leave the cripple out of this. This is about you, what's up?" He hobbled over to the couch and she sat across from him. "Crap, um, do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I decided to leave Jay until he decided what he wanted. I just wrote him a note, left and drove to wherever. As it turns out, it was you." Adam just pulled her into a hug and she felt the warmth rush into her skin. There was the comfort and feeling of belonging that Jay lacked. "I'm going to have to wait until morning to see if he cares."

"Dem, honey, I know I'm supposed to encourage you to keep fighting for you and Jay, but I just…can't. It doesn't matter how far you go, to me, I'd follow you into raging fires and through pits of scorpions, if it meant I could see you smile. If you truly want to fight for what you and Jay have, go ahead. Just know that I'll never leave you feeling like you'd have to leave."

Demi gasped and thought Adam's words through. Adam suddenly got up and began working his way to the stairs. Looking over to her, his serious face was replaced with a smile. Gesturing for him to join her, he chuckled and looked up and down the steps. "Mind helping a brother out?"

"Being gangsta never worked for you." She chuckled along and helped him up the stairs…

_How far do I have to go to make you understand_

_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_

_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_

_So I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say_

_Yeah I'm gonna walk away_

_And it's up to you to say how far_

_**2 months later**_

Demi laughed as she walked with Adam down the hall at an arena. Adam just smiled, relishing in the fact that he made her laugh and knowing that he'd _always_ make her laugh. Looking down the hall, she locked eyes with someone who stood at he end of the hall. It was Jay.

Two months had passed since she left and she had almost forgotten about him. She had found somebody better suited for her, someone who actually gave her the feeling that he cared. That man was Adam "Edge" Copeland. Adam must've seen Jay too, because he put and arm around her waist. Jay was finally to them and he sighed. "Demi, I-I don't know what to say. I-I hope you're happy with Adam, truly I do. And I'm sorry I can't be the one to give you what you need like Adam does. I just needed to get this off my chest." He sighed again before a stagehand called him to the ramp. "I have to go, I'll see you guys later…" They both nodded as Jay walked off.

Now she knew how far she'd have to go to make Jay realize that he wanted her. The thought of Jay still wanting her chilled her, but he was too late. She had found somebody else and her mind flickered back to the question that had started everything. One little question made her realize who she really was meant to be with and had made her realize her future wasn't with Jay, but was with Adam.

The question was how far did she have to go to make him realize that she could leave and never return , make him realize that if he wanted to keep her, he'd have to get his act together. Now the answer flashed brightly, as profound and loud as Y2J's old, sparkly attire…

The answer was moving on.

_How far…_

_How far…_


End file.
